The Way
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: 'Occlumency Ilusi', bacanya dalam batin. Tangannya bergerak membuka sampul rapuh berbahan kulit dengan kilat keingintahuan yang lebih besar. Warning : Draco x femHarry
1. Chapter 1

**THE WAY**

 **Harry Potter dan seluruh seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Namun fanfiction ini adalah buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism.**

 **Warning : modif canon, femHarry, typho bertebaran, dikhawatirkan penulisan ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah ejaan yang disempurnakan, ada kemungkinan beberapa tokoh mengalami OOC incidental maupun permanen, diusahakan tidak memunculkan OC, dimungkinkan ada beberapa hal yang kurang pas dikarenakan pengetahuan saya mengenai Harry Potter yang masih sangat minim, cerita kurang menarik dan membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Hermione sudah berada di ujung tanduk dengan tongkat sihir Bellatrix yang menempel ketat di lehernya. Harapan nyaris sudah punah untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari tangan sang death eater gila. Namun seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, kebaikan pasti akan menemukan jalan kemenangannya. Di saat situasi sudah terlalu genting, dari atas lampu gantung besar yang berada tepat di atas kepala Bellatrix dan Hermione, terdengar bunyi yang mencurigakan. Semua pandangan mata terarah menuju ke sana, dan mendapati Dobby, sang mantan peri rumah kediaman Malfoy tengah bergelantungan sambil mengendorkan penggantung lampu. Sehingga dalam hitungan detik, benda besar itupun terjatuh dari tempatnya. Jeritan Bellatrix menggema. Serta merta melakukan gerakan refleks yang membuatnya tanpa sadar melepaskan tawanan di pelukannya. Draco yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi tak ayal juga turut menghindar. Lampu pecah berkeping-keping, Ron berhasil menangkap Hermione dan membawanya ke sisi yang aman. Sementara Harry menggunakan kelengahan itu untuk merampas tongkat milik Draco. Jangan remehkan sosoknya yang terlihat lemah, karena nyatanya dalam keadaan terdesak, gadis itu seperti mendapat kekuatan ekstra hingga mampu melakukan satu hal di atas ekspektasinya sendiri.

Draco, entah mengapa menjadi begitu pengecut saat itu. Bahkan saat Harry menggunakan tongkat miliknya untuk menghalau usaha sang ayah, Lucius yang berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Harry dan kawan-kawannya, ia tetap hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Namun saat melihat Dobby, mantan peri rumahnya mengambil tongkat milik ibunya, entah bagaimana keberanian Draco mendadak sedikit demi sedikit muncul. Ketakutannya akan kemarahan Dark Lord pada kedua orang tuanya membuat kenekatannya mengalahkan semua sikap pengecut yang selama ini terlalu sering membelenggunya. Pemuda itu berjalan mengendap, begitu perlahan hingga tak seorangpun mendeteksi pergerakannya lantaran perhatian mereka terpusat pada Dobby yang tengah beradu argumen dengan Bellatrix, serta Harry Potter dan teman-temannya.

Hingga saat Dobby sudah siap berapparate dan semua yang harus ia bawa pergi sudah berpegangan kepadanya, secepat itu pula mendadak Draco melompat untuk turut serta dalam rombongan kecil itu. Tidak banyak yang menyadarinya, bahkan Bellatrix tidak siap untuk menahan diri melemparkan belati kecilnya hingga tersedot dan ikut berpindah lokasi.

Xxxxxx

Mereka terdampar di atas pasir, di tepi pantai dengan ombak yang tenang. Mereka tiba di sana dalam posisi yang terpencar.

Harry berusaha bangkit. Susah payah gadis itu untuk mencoba berdiri, mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman dan shock yang masih menghinggapi tubuhnya. Kekhawatiran akan keselamatan sahabat-sahabatnya jauh lebih besar. Gadis itu lantas memandang berkeliling, memanggil nama dua sahabat terbaiknya, Hermione dan Ron. Memastikan kondisi keduanya baik-baik saja.

Menemukan Hermione dan Ron dalam keadaan selamat membuat gadis itu merasa lega. Namun perasaannya mendadak berubah saat sebuah suara lemah memanggil namanya. Suara Dobby terdengar menahan sakit. Sebuah luka menembus lengannya dan mengakibatkan darah segar membasahi pakaian lusuh peri itu. Beruntung, bukan dadanya yang tertembus, sehingga luka yang ditimbulkan tidak berujung pada kematian yang cepat. Namun tetap saja, jika tidak segera ditangani akibatnya akan sangat fatal.

Harry begitu panik. Ia membaringkan Dobby yang terlihat sangat kesakitan dalam pangkuannya dan meminta dittany kepada Hermione, ramuan yang sama yang bisa menyembuhkan luka Ron beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi Hermione menggeleng pelan. Rupanya ia kehilangan tas berpeluas miliknya saat tertangkap oleh para pelahap maut.

Tiba-tiba Luna dan Mr Ollivander menghampiri Harry yang masih memangku Dobby dalam kondisi kebingungan melihat keadaan Dobby.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, kami menemukan sesuatu!" pekik gadis yang biasanya begitu kalem itu. Seketika semua penadangan menuju kepada Luna.

"Draco Malfoy, dia ada di sana!" sambung Luna sambil menunjuk sosok yang tergeletak di atas pasir berjarak sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Dobby, tahan!" peri rumah itu mengangguk perlahan saat Harry menyobek bagian bawah blus yang ia kenakan, kemudian membalutkannya pada lengan Dobby. Membuat peri itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Tolong jaga Dobby sebentar," Harry berlari kecil menghampiri sosok yang Luna katakan sebagai Draco Malfoy itu. Dan benar saja, Harry dapat memastikan bahwa itu memang Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu terlihat menahan sakit yang teramat dan dengan jelas terlihat sebuah belati menancap di perutnya.

Draco yang terbaring kesakitan memang terlihat sama sekali tidak berbahaya, namun Harry tidak mau lengah. Kewaspadaan tetap yang utama baginya, demi keselamatan semua orang. Harry tanpa ragu mengacungkan tongkat milik Draco tepat di muka pemiliknya, membuat wajah Draco terlihat semakin pucat.

"Potter," gumamnya lemah.

"Kau mau membunuh musuhmu yang sedang sekarat?" lanjut Draco sambil perlahan mencabut belati itu dari perutnya dan membuat darah mengucur semakin deras disertai erangan tak tertahan pemuda itu. Harry sebenarnya sedikit ngeri dengan aksi Draco, tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak boleh lengah.

Bibir Draco bergetar hebat. Pemuda itu merasakan matanya berkunang dan semua semakin menggelap. Namun sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap, ia sepat mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Dittany, ambilah di kantung celanaku," ucap pemuda itu lemah sebelum kemudian benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Harry masih tidak terlalu mengerti dengan keadaan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengecek kondisi Draco, apakah pemuda itu benar pingsan atau hanya berpura-pura untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Harry menggolekkan bahu Draco, namun tidak ada reaksi, berganti ke pipi pucat itu, Harry beberapa kali menepuknya ringan, namun tetap sama, tidak ada reaksi. Akhirnya gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa Draco memang pingsan karena kesakitan dan mungkin kehilangan banyak darah.

Menimbang sebentar langkah apa yang akan dilakukannya, Harry memutuskan untuk membuktikan ucapan sang pelahap maut muda. Ia meraba kantung celana Draco dan menemukan sebuah botol kecil yang Harry yakini kemungkinan besar adalah dittany yang dimaksud oleh Draco.

"Dia tidak bohong, tapi tetap saja kau yang harus mencoba ramuanmu ini dulu, siapa tahu ini bukan dittany asli," gumam Harry perlahan, kemudian dengan perasaan sedikit ngeri meneteskan cairan berwarna cokelat itu pada luka di perut Draco.

Xxx

"Kau yakin akan merawat dia?" tanya Ron masih tak percaya dengan keputusan sepihak Harry yang ia rasa akan sangat merugikan mereka. Selain merepotkan dan menghambat gerak langkah mereka, pemuda berambut merah itu sangat tidak yakin dengan sang pelahap maut. Bagaimanapun Malfoy adalah pendukung Dark Lord, siapa tahu ini adalah taktik Dark Lord untuk memata matai pergerakan mereka?

Tidak ada jawaban verbal dari bibir tipis seorang Harry Potter. Hanya sebuah anggukan ringan disela gerak tangannya yang terampil saat membalut dan membersihkan darah yang sudah mengering di perut Draco Malfoy.

Ron mendesah panjang. Hermione menepuk bahunya, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih yang sedang menahan berat emosinya. Iapun sebenarnya tak pernah setuju dengan kehadiran Draco Malfoy di tengah perjalanan maut mereka ini, tapi apa boleh dikata, jika 'The Girl Who Lives' memang sudah yakin akan hal ini, mereka berdua tidak punya banyak pilihan selain mendukung.

"Kurasa dia akan berguna," ucap Harry sekedar meyakinkan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu agar sudi menerima keputusannya dengan ikhlas. Karena nyatanya Harry mempunyai firasat bahwa keberadaan Draco bersama mereka saat ini memang kelak bermanfaat bagi mereka semua.

"Draco Malfoy, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik," ucap Dobby sambil memandang ke arah Draco yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Semua yang ada di sana mendadak memfokuskan perhatian ke arah peri rumah itu.

"Sayang, ayahnya terlalu mengekang hidupnya, sehingga dia tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan," lanjut Dobby.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sangat membenci Malfoy, Dobby?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Tidak Harry Potter. Itu hanya di luar saja. Agar tidak ada yang mencurigai kedekatakan hubungan kami, termasuk kedua orang tuanya," peri rumah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan mendekati tempat Draco berbaring, lalu mengelus rambut pirangnya perlahan.

"Dobby sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Draco Malfoy, sama seperti Dobby menyayangi Harry Potter dan teman-teman yang lain," lanjutnya dengan suara lemah dan begitu menyayat.

Shell Cottage, kediaman pasangan pengantin baru Bill Weasley dan Fleur Delacour selama beberapa saat disergap keheningan. Tidak ada yang bersuara selain Dobby yang masih terisak di tempatnya. Kemungkinan semua orang di sana sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan yang tidak mereka sangka itu. Termasuk Harry yang sesaat mencoba menggali ingatannya, membuktikan kebenaran ucapan Dobby yang barusan didengarnya.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya setelah ia rasa perawatan pada luka Draco sudah dianggapnya cukup. Ia kemudian menghampiri Bill dan Fleur yang berdiri tak jauh dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Di mana Goblin itu?" Harry berucap pelan namun terselip aksen tegas di dalamnya. Bakat alami yang mampu membuat semua orang benar-benar menghargainya lebih dari pahlawan dunia sihir. Ia dianggap mampu menjadi pemimpin mereka untuk tetap menjaga dan memastikan bahwa kebaikan akan menemukan jalan untuk menang.

"Mari kuantar!" Bill Weasley berjalan memimpin, diikuti Harry, Ron, dan Hermione di belakangnya. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan lain yang lebih kecil.

Goblin yang dimaksud terlihat tengah duduk tenang, meskipun raut wajahnya dipenuhi kegusaran yang luar biasa dan segores luka terlihat membekas di pipi kasarnya. Ia menoleh saat mendengar derap lagkah mendekat ke arahnya, juga suara daun pintu yang dibuka perlahan.

"Harry Potter," ucapnya perlahan saat melihat Harry dan rombongannya memasuki ruangan tak terlalu luas yang sudah menampungnya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Harry _to the point_ , tanpa melihat kelanjutan ekspresi goblin itu.

Sebuah diskusi tentang kemungkinan memasuki Gringotts, tepatnya brankas milik salah satu dedengkot pelahap maut, Bellatrix Lestrange yang dicurigai sebagai tempat menyimpan salah satu Hocrux milik Voldemort. Griphook, nama goblin itu, seperti umumnya goblin-goblin yang lain, mempunyai sifat tamak berlebih, dan Harry sangat menyadari hal itu. Entah apa yang dia inginkan, namun topik pedang Gryffindor yang tengah bersandar di salah satu dinding ruangan nampaknya cukup menarik atensi makhluk itu. Sesekali Harry bahkan melihat kilatan posesif di mata Griphook saat sekilas memandang pedang tersebut. Sebuah diskusi panjang hingga Griphook setuju mengantarkan mereka untuk menyusup ke brankas Bellatrix, dengan imbalan pedang Gryffindor. Penawaran yang cukup berat untuk Harry.

Ketiganya keluar dari ruangan itu. Melanjutkan diskusi sesaat dan memutuskan untuk menemui salah satu orang penting yang sangat ingin mereka mintai penjelasan, terkait tongkat Elder yang punya kekuatan luar biasa, yang kini berada di tangan Voldemort. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang ahli tongkat sihir, Mr Ollivander yang mereka tempatkan di kamar lain dalam Shell Cottage.

Pria tua itu sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan saat ketiganya datang. Harry menyapanya, lalu menanyakan mengenai dua tongkat yang ia bawa, yang secara luar biasa dapat diungkapkan bahwa kedua tongkat itu adalah milik Bellatrix dan Draco, menunjukkan keahlian si pembuat tongkat yang tidak main-main. Pembicaraan menjadi lebih serius saat Harry menanyakan tentang tongkat Elder dan tanda yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatian mereka. Sedikit informasi tentang hubungan tongkat Elder dan tanda itu serta peringatan tentang kekuatan Dark Lord yang akan sangat mengerikan saat memegang tongkat Elder di tangannya menjadi hasil pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

 **Ini mungkin semacam preview.**

 **Mohon review.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WAY**

 **Harry Potter dan seluruh seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Namun fanfiction ini adalah buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism.**

 **Warning : modif canon, femHarry, typho bertebaran, dikhawatirkan penulisan ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah ejaan yang disempurnakan, ada kemungkinan beberapa tokoh mengalami OOC incidental maupun permanen, diusahakan tidak memunculkan OC, dimungkinkan ada beberapa hal yang kurang pas dikarenakan pengetahuan saya mengenai Harry Potter yang masih sangat minim, cerita kurang menarik dan membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Draco terbangun saat hari telah beranjak gelap. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya, pemuda berambut pirang menyala itu berusaha mengingat semua yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, berusaha menyimpulkan apakah dirinya masih hidup atau sudah mati saat ini, mengingat luka cukup dalam yang didapatkannya saat ikut berapparate. Meraba perban yang membalut rapat luka di perutnya, Draco kini yakin bahwa ia masih bernyawa. Pemuda itu kemudian mencoba mendudukkan diri, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih berdenyut nyeri di pusat lukanya. Ia berusaha mengenali di manakah ia berada saat ini, tempat yang asing, sama sekali belum pernah terdeteksi indera penglihatannya. Cahaya remang di ruangan itu sedikit membantu. Tapi kini ia juga akan mencoba mengandalkan indera pendengarannya. Mencoba menangkap bunyi apapun di sekitarnya. Selama beberapa saat ia menajamkan telinganya. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menangkap bunyi apapun. Semua begitu sunyi, terlalu sunyi, hingga otaknya berpikir dan menemukan satu kemungkinan bahwa kamar tempatnya berada telah dimantrai agar kedap suara, mungkin juga mantera agar ia tidak punya kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri dengan segala sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Draco merasakan kerongkongannya begitu kering. Ia sangat haus, dehidrasi mungkin, mengingat bahwa ia sudah terbaring pingsan cukup lama, otomatis tidak ada suplai makanan maupun minuman selama itu ke dalam tubuhnya, jadi wajar jika ia begitu haus saat ini.

Draco meraba sakunya, mengingat satu botol dittany yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana untuk berjaga. Ternyata botol itu raib dari tempatnya. Kembali mengingat, Draco yakin bahwa sebelum pingsan ia sempat meminta rivalnya untuk mengambil obat itu dan berharap ia dapat tertolong karenanya. Nyatanya sekarang ia selamat. Lukanya juga sudah bisa dikatakan jauh membaik untuk ukuran luka yang begitu parah. Jadi sekali lagi otak Draco memproses sebuah konklusi yang mengerucut pada satu kesimpulan, dirinya sudah ditolong oleh Harry Potter. Lagi.

Menghela nafas panjang, Draco merasa menjadi seorang yang begitu menyedihkan. Pengecut dan benar-benar pecundang, sungguh menjijikkan. Apalagi yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya saat ini? Jelas-jelas semua yang ada dalam dirinya tak lebih dari hal-hal tidak berguna yang jauh dari kata hebat.

Dulu di tahun pertama dia masuk Hogwarts dan bertemu Potter kecil untuk yang pertama kali, masih begitu banyak hal membanggakan yang dapat membuatnya mengangkat dagu sebagai pewaris penyihir darah murni, mengingat keluarganya masih tergolong bangsawan, aristokrat, konglomerat, ia sendiri berwajah tampan, terdidik, cerdas, dan ambisius. Hingga dia merasa begitu terhina saat gadis itu menolak tawaran persahabatan darinya dan lebih memilih Weasel serta si gadis darah lumpur, dua orang yang hingga saat ini begitu setia berada di samping gadis itu.

Namun hal yang jauh berbeda justru terjadi saat ini. Draco pikir, mungkin saja Harry Potter bisa melihat masa depan hingga membuat keputusan untuk menolak uluran tangannya saat itu. Gadis itu mungkin bisa membaca bahwa di waktu yang akan datang, dirinya tak lebih dari sampah tak berguna bagi dunia sihir. Draco tersenyum getir mengingat semua fakta menyakitkan tersebut.

Jika boleh jujur, ia merasa kedua orangtuanya sangat gegabah dengan memilih berada di sisi Dark Lord, bahkan menyeret dirinya serta tanpa pernah meminta pendapat pribadi darinya. Draco tahu seberapa hebat kekuatan pria itu, tapi tetap saja, berada di pihak yang salah membuat dirinya merasa sangat tertekan. Mungkin tadinya dia sedikit menikmati, bagaimana ia mendapat posisi tinggi dan disegani di sisi Dark Lord, tapi semua berubah saat Draco menyadari bahwa resiko bergabung dengan kegelapan itu sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan berada di sisi yang berseberangan dengannya. Ia berkali-kali melihat kekejaman Dark Lord yang tidak pandang bulu, semua yang dianggap tidak memuluskan jalannya akan dihabisi. Penyihir yang tidak berada di pihaknya, muggle, bahkan pengikutnya bisa jadi juga akan ia binasakan jika melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Semua itu membuat Draco mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri mengenai eksistensinya berada di antara semua ini, karena sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah.

Satu-satunya alasannya untuk tetap berada di sisi kegelapan sebenarnya hanyalah kedua orang tuanya. Seandainya kedua orang tuanya mau melepaskan diri dari jeratan itu, tapi Draco tahu kalau itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, karena mustahil Dark Lord akan membiarkan mereka meninggalkan sisinya dalam keadaan selamat.

Memikirkan keadaan kedua orang tunya, Draco menjadi berspekulasi tentang apa yang terjadi di kediamannya saat ini. Kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran mulai merayapi hatinya. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, lantaran kegagalan mereka menahan Potter dan kawan-kawannya, bahkan iapun turut lenyap bersama dengan rombongan kecil itu. Draco takut jika ia dicap sudah bersekongkol dengan para penentang kegelapan, dan pastinya akan mengancam keselamatan keluarganya.

Pewaris Malfoy itu menghela nafas dalam, berusaha menepiskan spekulasi negatif yang kian lama kian menguat di benaknya. Ia memotivasi dirinya sendiri bahwa kedua orang tuanya kini dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang ia hanya perlu memikirkan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Ia ingat bahwa ia bahkan tidak punya tongkat lantaran si kacamata sudah merampasnya sebelum mereka semua berapparate. Sekali lagi Draco merasa dia sangat total untuk dapat disebut sebagai pecundang, bahkan tongkatnya sekarang dirampas oleh seorang gadis, sungguh ironi yang menyedihkan bagi dirinya.

Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Sosok yang sangat familiar baginya berdiri di sana, memasuki ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu, sebotol air putih, dan sepiring bubur gandum. Gadis yang terkenal dengan panggilan Harry Potter itu menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di ranjang yang sama dengan yang Draco tempati.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman. Ini makanlah!" ucap Harry singkat.

Suasana hening sesudahnya. Pikiran kedua remaja itu berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan yang berjejalan.

"Potter, kau punya rencana apa sehingga mau susah payah menyelamatkanku?" buka Draco, mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang paling mendesak untuk ia lontarkan saat ini.

Harry tidak serta merta menjawab. Gadis itu memandang Draco dengan sorot tajam, "balas jasa untuk menolongku saat di manormu."

Jawaban Harry dengan nada dingin. Draco membalas menatap iris sewarna zamrud yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulat itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau sangat perhitungan. Tapi, kenapa tidak membunuhku selagi sempat?" lanjut Draco.

Harry berdecih. Menyiratkan pandangan meremehkan kepada sang pewaris Malfoy.

"Karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk mati," jawab Harry. Draco merasakan dadanya sesak oleh emosi yang mendadak naik dengan drastis. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kalimat menusuk itu dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak sepengecut itu," balas Draco, suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan luapan emosinya yang kian menyala.

"Aku tidak bisa menangkap itu dari semua gerak gerik, tindak tanduk, dan pilihan bijakmu bergabung dengan kegelapan. Itu sangat menyedihkan, Malfoy!"

Draco terdiam. Kali ini hati kecilnya membenarkan ucapan Harry. Selama beberapa saat ia memikirkan sebuah kalimat untuk membalas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang itu bukan urusanku, makanya aku tidak ingin tahu."

Harry berbalik menuju pintu, berniat meninggalkan kamar itu saat suara Draco kembali menahannya.

"Kembalikan tongkatku, Potter! " pinta Draco tak disangka. Membuat Harry menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai pintu keluar.

"Ambillah sendiri jika kau bisa, karena aku tidak akan mengembalikannya kepadamu dengan suka rela," jawab Harry.

"Tanpa itu, aku tidak ada kesempatan menolong mereka, kedua orang tuaku," Harry mendengar nada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di dalamnya, sehingga dia memutuskan berbalik untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan sang pewaris Malfoy. Harry kembali menatap Draco dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia tengah menganalisis kebohongan apalagi yang akan Draco keluarkan, lantaran Harry hapal betul dengan bagaimana sikap pemuda itu selama ia mengenalnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Potter!"

"Aku juga belum berkomentar apapun, Malfoy," Harry mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Pandangan matamu itu, kau menyangsikan ucapanku, bukan? Kau berpikir saat ini aku sedang membuat trik untuk mengerjaimu? Apa kau pikir aku tidak punya hal penting yang harus dikerjakan hingga masih punya waktu luang untuk melakukan itu? Potter, saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku, karena terus terang aku tadi tidak pikir panjang saat ikut kalian berapparate," keluh Draco panjang.

Harry masih diam, belum mengeluarkan komentar apapun.

"Potter, kau bisa melegilimens pikiranku, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya jika kau tetap tidak percaya kepadaku,"

Hening beberapa saat. Harry kembali menelisik keseluruhan diri Draco tanpa kata. Pemuda itu sendiri memutuskan untuk diam setelah kalimat-kalimat panjangnya yang pasti akan membuatnya teringat seumur hidup untuk hal yang sudah merendahkan gengsi tingginya.

"Kali ini aku percaya, Malfoy. Tapi jika aku boleh memberikan nasihat kepadamu, sebaiknya kau tidak berharap banyak aku akan mengembalikan tongkatmu dalam waktu dekat ini. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah pihak yang berseberangan denganku, menahan tongkatmu adalah satu keuntungan bagiku. Dan juga, pemikiranmu itu, kau harus merubahnya jika ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Jujur saja, sikap pengecutmu itu sudah keterlaluan. Kau selalu mencari orang yang lebih kuat untuk melindungimu dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Bergabung dengan kegelapan dan berharap dapat selamat di belakangnya, itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh, Malfoy!"

Draco menghela nafas dalam saat mendengarkan komentar panjang dari Harry.

"Normalnya aku akan mengirimkan beberapa kutukan kepadamu, Potter. Tapi kali ini aku justru setuju kepadamu. Selama beberapa waktu bersama Dark Lord, aku menemukan banyak hal yang sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku banyak merenung dan memikirkan tindakanku serta kedua orang tuaku. Kesalahan besar kami bergabung dengannya, tapi kupikir tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Semua pintu sudah ia segel. Dan kami akan terkurung di sana selamanya," Draco memandang tanda kegelapan yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya yang biasanya dingin dan menyebalkan berubah menjadi menjadi sendu dan penuh rasa putus asa.

Harry terenyuh melihat Malfoy yang seperti itu. Ia mulai mencoba berpikir jika seandainya berada pada posisi pemuda itu, dan Harry membuat kesimpulan sementara bahwa hal itu memang cukup berat. Meskipun Harry sangat yakin jika posisinya jauh lebih berat, sebagai sentral dari semua orang yang masih ingin berjuang untuk mengalahkan kegelapan.

"Kuharap kau akan segera menemukan solusi untuk semua kekhawatiran dan kegelisahanmu. Aku masih harus mengerjakan banyak hal, " bersamaan dengan itu Harry kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Gadis itu membuka daun pintu dengan perlahan, namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar, kembali ia menoleh ke arah Draco yang hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Kusarankan sebaiknya kau menyantap makan malammu. Jangan bandingkan dengan makanan yang ada di manormu. Di sini hanya ada makanan sederhana. Kau sendiri tahu bukan, perang ini juga sangat mempengaruhi stabilitas ekonomi dan peredaran pangan," kali ini Harry benar-benar meninggalkan kamar yang Draco tempati. Meninggalkan Draco yang sedikit merasa tersanjung akan perhatian yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan didapatkannya.

Sepeninggal Harry, Draco segera meraih gelas susu dan meneguknya cepat. Setelah itu ia memakan bubur gandumnya dan diakhiri dengan menghabiskan air putih di dalam botol.

Usai mengisi perut dan menghilangkan dahaga, Draco kembali merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, memandang langit-langit kamar itu dengan pandangan kosong.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' bathinnya penuh kebimbangan.

'Aku sekarang terkurung di markas Potter, tongkatku dirampas, aku tidak punya apapun untuk berjuang. Berjuang? Berjuang di sisi siapa?' kembali Draco bermonolog dalam hati, mengutarakan kegalauan batinnya.

CTAR

"Draco Malfoy..."

Draco sedikit terkaget mendapati sesosok peri rumah yang wajahnya tidak asing dengannya tiba-tiba muncul di samping ranjang. Peri rumah itu, mantan peri rumahnya di Malfoy Manor, tersenyum sambil memandang prihatin kepada mantan majikannya yang masih melongo melihat penampakan tiba-tiba darinya.

"Dobby, bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu kau menengokku? Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa berapparate? Bukankah ruangan ini dimantrai pelindung yang kuat?" bisik Draco sambil menghampiri Dobby yang malah tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Dobby sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kedekatan Draco Malfoy dan Dobby, semua yang ada di tempat ini sudah tahu. Dan juga, apa Draco Malfoy lupa bahwa kaum peri mempunyai kelebihan soal apparate?" ucap Dobby, dan ekspresi Draco menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat terkejut mengetahui hal itu.

Selama beberapa detik kemudian Dobby sudah berbicara panjang dan bercerita mengenai kronologi yang terjadi kepada mereka setelah meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Sementara Draco hanya tercengang-cengang mendengar semua itu. Sesekali ia menyentuh luka berbalut perban di lengan Dobby yang terlihat mulai membaik, sama seperti luka di perutnya.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Dobby!" senyum tulus di bibir Draco kemudian jeda sejenak saat kerutan di dahi Draco mulai terbentuk kembali. Dobby hanya mengangguk samar sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Dan aku di sini karena ide Potter?" tanya Draco sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Dobby mengangguk kembali dengan terlalu pelan.

"Terkadang aku tidak memahami pemikiran Potter, Dobby. Orang itu punya pemikiran yang sangat aneh," sambung Draco dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi yang jelas, Harry Potter adalah seorang yang sangat baik hati," Dobby kembali tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat yang menurut peri rumah itu sangat membanggakannya. Sementara Draco tidak berkomentar apapun, nemun jelas jika air mukanya berubah saat mendengarkan kalimat terakhir dari Dobby.

"Kau bisa berada di sini sepanjang malam ini, Dobby? Mungkin aku membutuhkan bantuan darimu nanti," ujar Draco sekonyong-konyong.

"Tentu saja, Draco Malfoy!" jawab Dobby sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

Malam semakin larut. Draco sangat mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi dia berpesan agar dibangunkan sebelum matahari terbit. Dan sekali lagi peri rumah itu menyanggupi permintaan mantan masternya, serta dengan setia menunggui pemuda itu mengarungi mimpi yang mungkin tidak terlalu indah.

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk anda yang sudah memberikan review, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow fanfic kurang berkualitas ini. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan contentnya yang masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini.**

* * *

 **Mohon review lagi.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you.**


	3. Jalan Slytherin

**THE WAY**

 **Harry Potter dan seluruh seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Namun fanfiction ini adalah buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism.**

 **Warning : modif canon, femHarry, typho bertebaran, dikhawatirkan penulisan ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah ejaan yang disempurnakan, ada kemungkinan beberapa tokoh mengalami OOC incidental maupun permanen, diusahakan tidak memunculkan OC, dimungkinkan ada beberapa hal yang kurang pas dikarenakan pengetahuan saya mengenai Harry Potter yang masih sangat minim, cerita kurang menarik dan membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Di sisi lain dalam rumah itu, tiga remaja tengah berdiskusi kelewat serius. Tidak ada candaan, kata-kata konyol atau tawa yang biasanya menghiasi wajah mereka saat bercengkrama bersama. Ketiga remaja itu, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron, tiga remaja bersahabat yang biasa disebut sebagai trio emas Gryffindor kini tengah membicarakan rencana penyusupan ke Gringgots dan sabotase brankas Bellatrix Lestrange yang dicurigai menyimpan sebuah horcrux milik Dark Lord.

"Kau yakin ramuan polyjusmu itu akan sempurna, 'Mione?" entah sudah berapa hitungan pertanyaan berbalut kecemasan itu meluncur dari bibir Ron. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus kekasih, Ron sangat merasa keberatan akan keputusan gadis itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memberikan ide lain untuk rencana besar dan berbahaya ini.

"Ron, bahaya itu adalah bagian dari hidup kita sekarang. Kuharap kau mengingatnya baik-baik. Dan juga, kau bisa mengandalkan 'Mione. Sekarang pertanyaannya tinggal satu, bisakah kita percaya pada Griphook?" suara Harry merendah saat membicarakan goblin yang sekarang tengah beristirahat di salah satu kamar dalam Shell Cottage.

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya kepadanya, Harry. Sebaiknya kita membuat rencana cadangan untuk mengantisipasi seandainya rencana kita mengalami masalah," usul Hermione.

"Dobby, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan kondisinya," desis Harry sambil memandang bergantian kepada kedua sahabat karibnya.

DLMXHJP

Draco terbangun terlalu malam. Ini masih dini hari, namun ia sudah mulai terbiasa untuk begadang sesudahnya, menyambut pagi dengan sisa mimpi buruk yang parah akhir-akhir ini. Tentang orang-orang tak bersalah yang harus terkorbankan, tentang ketakutannya sendiri, dan tentang nasibnya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia merasa frustasi dan tertekan untuk semua yang harus ia tanggung sekarang. Pikirannya melayang, membalik ke masa beberapa tahun yang lalu, awal-awal ia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan, bahkan permusuhannya dengan Harry Potter dan para Gryffindor serta semua detensi yang pernah ia alami saat itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik ketimbang apa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Bila boleh berandai, Draco ingin semua kekacauan ini berakhir. Ia ingin dunia yang damai untuk ditempatinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Menghabiskan semua waktunya untuk hal-hal menyenangkan, jauh dari teror dan bayang-bayang perang. Meskipun detik berikutnya, ia merasa menjadi orang paling tidak waras sedunia hanya untuk sempat berfikir tentang imajinasi indah tersebut.

Selama beberapa saat, Draco hanya termenung. Otaknya terasa begitu kosong akan ide. Ia benar-benar merasa berada di situasi yang tidak dapat ditolelir oleh akalnya. Kemudian kilatan-kilatan memori tentang kepala sekolahnya entah bagaimana tiba-tiba bermunculan, ia sendiri merasa hal itu sangatlah aneh.

'Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membuat perubahan,' sebuah suara yang diyakininya milik pria tua itu tiba-tiba menggaung di pikirannya. Draco ingat, sebuah pembicaraan singkat di akhir musim semi tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, sebelum ia benar-benar menyatu dengan pendukung Dark Lord. Saat itu Draco tengah meminta ijin untuk pulang ke manornya di tengah jadwal sekolah yang padat untuk menghadiri sebuah acara turun temurun keluarganya, yang bahkan itu hanya kebohongan untuk sebuah rencana besar Lucius.

Dan seperti biasa, sang kepala sekolah selalu punya cara untuk membuat Draco terkagum di tengah ketidaksukaannya kepada pria tua itu. Hanya beberapa kalimat, namun Draco dapat merasakan bahwa itu mengungkapkan betapa sebenarnya Dumbledore sedikit banyak sudah mengetahui keberadaan keluarganya sebagai pendukung kegelapan.

"Perubahan?" gumam Draco sambil menyingkap tanda kegelapan di lengannya dan memandanginya dengan sorot penuh kebimbangan.

"Apa mungkin aku … bisa melakukannya?"

'Dengan jalan Slytherin. Slytherin memang punya cara yang unik, Mister Malfoy. Meskipun kadang dipandang itu adalah cara yang buruk, tapi untuk memperjuangkan kebenaran, kurasa tidak ada jeleknya untuk dicoba. Kau sebenarnya punya hati yang baik, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku bertaruh, kau akan melakukannya kelak,' sebuah kedipan mata di balik lensa berbentuk bulan sabit itu mengakhiri kalimat panjang sang kepala sekolah. Sekelebat ingatan lagi, dan Draco sangat ingat bahwa saat itu ia tetap tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun sebagai tanggapan. Alih-alih memberikan komentar, Draco malah berpamitan dan detik berikutnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jalan Slytherin …" kembali sebuah gumaman saat Draco merasakan otaknya kini tengah memberikan suatu gagasan besar untuk dirinya. Sebuah rencana panjang yang sebenarnya ia sendiri kurang yakin untuk melakukannya.

Draco mendudukkan tubuhnya secara kasar, menyebabkan luka di perutnya kembali terasa memanas. Namun semua itu tidak dihiraukannya. Ia terdiam, merenungi dua patah kata yang terucap secara tak sadar dari bibirnya.

"Jalan Slytherin …" gumamnya sekali lagi. Draco menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin ini lebih baik kucoba," gumamnya sekali lagi. Tapi mula-mula, ia harus memastikan bahwa ia bisa keluar dari markas Potter secepatnya.

Kemudian otaknya hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Melarikan diri dari markas Potter. Mata Draco menelusur kamar yang ia tempati. Menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah tertidur di kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mantan peri rumahnya. Dialah satu-satunya harapan Draco untuk kabur.

Pemuda itu berjalan tertatih, menghampiri Dobby yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Sedikit menyentak, Draco nyaris membuat Dobby menjerit.

"Dobby, dengarkan aku!"

Mata Dobby membelalak, namun sesaat kemudian ia berhasil memahami maksud Draco. Peri rumah itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya penuh atensi untuk mendengarkan Draco.

"Ada apa Draco Malfoy?" tanyanya penuh keingintahuan.

"Kau masih bisa berapparate?" tanya Draco penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja, Draco Malfoy!" lanjut peri rumah itu sambil menatap Draco penuh.

"Dan kau bisa mengambilkan perkamen, pena bulu, dan tinta?" lanjut Draco.

"Tentu saja Draco Malfoy. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja sekarang. Nanti akan kujelaskan!"

DLMXHJP

Dobby hanya menunduk saat serentetan pertanyaan menginterogasinya. Tidak ada pembelaan maupun sanggahan untuk perbuatan yang dirasa salah oleh semua orang di sekitarnya. Tapi Dobby selalu punya alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia memang peri rumah, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Dia selalu bertindak atas nama nurani dan kebenaran yang ia yakini.

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti semua ini hanyalah Harry Potter. Hanya gadis itu saja yang sedari tadi tidak membombardirnya dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas dan bernada menyalahkan. Saat mengetahui perbuatannya, membantu usaha pelarian diri Draco Malfoy dari Shell Cottage, Harry Potter hanya diam. Tidak ada ucapan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan karena semua orang yang juga mulai menyalahkannya atas ide untuk merawat seorang pelahap maut, tapi lebih dari itu, Harry seperti memahami bahwa semua ini pasti ada alasan yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan. Mungkin Dobby memang tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, namun suatu hari nanti, pasti cepat atau lambat ia akan bicara.

Sebagai gantinya, Harry kini terfokus pada selembar perkamen bertulisan rapi yang berada di tangannya. Tanda tangan pembuatnya, Draco Malfoy menegaskan bahwa tulisan itu adalah buah tangan sang pemuda.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menghela nafas dalam saat kembali membaca kalimat ultimatum yang ia yakini pasti akan segera terlaksana cepat atau lambat. Hermione, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin masih bisa berpikir jernih berjalan mendekat. Detik berikutnya, si rambut ikal menyentuh bahu Harry lembut.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini, 'Mione?" tanya Harry tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang turut membaca kalimat bernada mengancam itu.

"Sebaiknya semua yang di sini segera mengungsi. Kalau tidak, kita akan binasa," ucap Hermione lambat-lambat.

"Kau ada ide kita harus ke mana?" tanya Harry, kali ini ia berbalik hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Hermione.

"Ke mana saja. Yang penting segera. Kita bisa minta tolong Dobby mencarikan lokasi yang aman bukan?" usul Hermione, Harry mengangguk mengerti.

Gadis itu mengumpulkan energinya untuk membuat interupsi.

"Tolong berhenti berdebat," ucapnya sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin, membuat semua kegaduhan tak lagi terdengar. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sang gadis terpilih. Sekesal apapun mereka pada keputusannya yang dirasa merugikan, mereka tetap masih mempunyai toleransi untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kita harus segera melakukan evakuasi. Mungkin aku dan Dobby memang sudah membuat satu kesalahan besar. Tapi evakuasi adalah hal yang paling mendesak sekarang. Setidaknya kalau kita selamat, kita masih punya waktu untuk membahas ini esok," pidato panjang Harry.

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk anda yang sudah memberikan review, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow fanfic kurang berkualitas ini. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan contentnya yang masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini.**

* * *

 **Mohon review lagi.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you.**


	4. Occlumency Ilusi

**THE WAY**

 **Harry Potter dan seluruh seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Namun fanfiction ini adalah buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism.**

 **Warning : modif canon, femHarry, typho bertebaran, dikhawatirkan penulisan ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah ejaan yang disempurnakan, ada kemungkinan beberapa tokoh mengalami OOC incidental maupun permanen, diusahakan tidak memunculkan OC, dimungkinkan ada beberapa hal yang kurang pas dikarenakan pengetahuan saya mengenai Harry Potter yang masih sangat minim, cerita kurang menarik dan membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Sosok berambut pirang tengah berjalan terseok sambil memegangi perutnya yang terbalut perban dengan rembesan darah yang mulai mengotori warna putihnya dengan bercak kemerahan.

Rimbunnya pepohonan membuat sang pemuda bertambah sulit untuk menemukan jalan yang benar-benar bebas hambatan. Tentu saja selain kegelapan yang menambah perjalanannya menjadi kian tidak mudah, terlebih minus tongkat sihir miliknya. Namun ini semuanya memang yang ia inginkan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta Dobby mencapai tempat yang tidak jauh dari manornya. Namun demi keselamatan peri rumah itu, Draco memutuskan untuk hanya membawanya sampai radius beberapa kilometer dari sana. Hingga sekarang ia harus beradu keberuntungan untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri, sedikit naïf dan sangat jauh dari kepribadiannya yang biasanya tidak terlalu memikirkan orang lain untuk mencapai keinginannya.

Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya di bawah sebuah pohon dengan lingkar batang sangat besar, mengindikasikan betapa kuat dan tuanya pohon itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Draco menilik luka di perutnya, dan dia yakin jika luka itu tak mungkin tidak bertambah parah, membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ironi, penuh rasa putus asa.

Untuk kali ini, Draco berharap sebuah keajaiban, di mana seseorang, siapapun itu secara tidak sengaja lewat di hadapannya dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Jauh dari luka dan rasa pedih seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi, Draco memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun tentu saja indera pendengarannya masih ia tajamkan sepeka mungkin.

Draco hampir benar-benar tertidur saat ia mendengar gemerisik dan bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Ia tidak berani berspekulasi tentang siapa dan apa tujuan orang itu datang menuju tempatnya sekarang.

"Draco," suara dingin, tenang, ia sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Suara milik Severus Snape.

"Untunglah, aku yang pertama menemukanmu!" lanjut suara itu.

Detik selanjutnya ia merasakan sentuhan di perban yang membalut kulit perutnya, dan ia tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk membuka mata sekarang.

"Severus," panggil Draco sangat lemah. Pria berbaju serba hitam itu tidak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang cekatan mencoba membuka perban di perut Draco.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Draco lemah.

"Mengobatimu tentu saja, atau kau lebih memilih untuk mati tanpa alasan jelas di hutan seperti ini?" tanya Snape dengan pandangan tajam sedingin es khas dirinya. Draco menggeleng pelan dan kemudian membiarkan Snape mencoba mengurus lukanya.

"Apa ada ilmu yang lebih kuat dari Occlumency untuk membuat kita bisa memanipulasi ingatan yang mungkin coba akan dilihat oleh seseorang?" tanya Draco sekonyong-kongyong di sela Snape meneteskan beberapa dittany yang sudah diramu oleh professor itu dengan bahan-bahan lain di lukanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Draco melontarkan pertanyaan yang mendadak mengganggu pemikirannya.

Severus menghentikan aksi meneteskan ramuan buatannya. Pria itu memandang iris silver lawan bicaranya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

"Severus…" panggil Draco setelah beberapa detik merasakan ketenangan yang janggal.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan ilmu itu dari salah satu pengguna terkuatnya, kurasa," Snape memutuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada luka pemuda di hadapannya.

"Itu belum cukup. Hanya pertahanan biasa, masih sangat lemah," sahut Draco sambil membuang muka.

"Lemah? Bahkan Legilimencyku tidak bisa dengan mudah menembusnya. Kau sedang mengejekku, Draco?" Severus berucap tajam, mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengerutkan keduanya hingga hampir bertemu.

"Bukan begitu, Severus. Aku hanya merasa trauma. Kurasa kau sudah tahu cerita tentang kepergianku bersama rombongan Potter dan bisa memperkirakan di manakah posisiku selama beberapa jam terakhir," papar Draco, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat menghadapi salah satu ahli Legilimency di hadapannya.

Snape belum memberikan tanggapan karena tengah merapal mantera untuk merapikan posisi perban di perut Draco. Setelah ia merasa cukup puas dengan kinerjanya, wajah tanpa ekpresinya kembali menghadap wajah Draco.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan cerita mengenaimu. Bukan hal yang cukup penting untuk menjadi bahan pemikiranku. Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi. Kupikir, kedua orangtuamu mempunyai kombinasi sempurna untuk mewariskan Occlumency tingkat tinggi kepadamu,"desis Severus panjang. Sekarang ganti Draco yang mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Aku ingin belajar dari orang lain,"

"Kalau begitu belajarlah pada buku," Severus bangkit dari duduknya. Membersihkan ujung jubahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pria itu mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari balik jubahnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Draco.

"Makanlah sebelum melanjutkan perjalananmu, aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts sekarang sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih tidak dapat kukendalikan," Draco belum memberi komentar apapun saat sosok itu sekejap mata hilang menjadi bayangan hitam.

XXX

Sebelum matahari terbit, Draco sudah berhasil mencapai kediamannya. Sungguh kelegaan luar biasa saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya dalam keadaan selamat, tak kurang satu apapun.

Dan ia sendiri, meskipun terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan, namun masih bisa bernafas, membuatnya tak berhenti mensyukuri bahwa nyawa masih mau melekat erat di raganya.

Kehadiran Draco di manornya disambut dengan suka cita oleh kedua orang tuanya, meskipun bibinya terdengar mencibiri luka yang didapatkannya dan mengomentari pemuda itu dengan ucapan-ucapan merendahkan, yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan pemuda itu. Banyak hal yang telah ia pikirkan selama perjalanan pulang, mengenai masa depannya, kedua orang tuanya, dan dunia sihir. Hingga ia merasa bahwa ucapan seperti yang terlontar dari bibir bibinya hanya merupakan kuman kecil yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya benar-benar terusik.

Fokusnya saat ini adalah menghadap Dark Lord dan melaporkan posisi Harry Potter serta gerombolannya. Satu tambahan poin di mata Dark Lord akan ia dapatkan karenanya.

Sebuah tatapan tajam dari wajah kejam dengan bentuk yang masih belum terlalu sempurna itu sempat membuat Draco sedikit khawatir tentang Legilimens atau sejenisnya yang mungkin akan menembus dinding Occlumency tipis yang sudah susah payah ia buat dengan semua kemampuan yang ia miliki. Tipis saat yang ia hadapi adalah seorang Dark Lord dengan ilmu Legilimency tingkat tinggi yang bisa jadi merupakan salah satu yang terkuat di dunia sihir.

Pemuda itu sekuat tenaga mencoba menetralisir semua perasaan gugupnya. Sejauh ini ia selalu mempelajari bagaimana untuk menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi kepada semua orang, termasuk kepada Dark Lord sekalipun.

"Katakan, informasi apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?" pria berkepala plontos itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco. Sementara kedua orang tuanya menatapnya kelewat cemas.

"Markas Harry Potter," jawab Draco sedikit takut.

"Oh, kau berhasil menemukannya. Ceritakan secara mendetail agar mereka bisa segera dienyahkan tanpa bersisa," senyum di wajah mengerikan itu.

Draco menceritakan semuanya dengan detail, mengenai posisi Shell Cottage, penghuni dan siapapun yang ada di sana. Dua lusin pelahap maut disiapkan. Dark Lord meminta Bellatrix untuk memimpin dan disanggupi dengan senang hati oleh wanita itu. Sementara Draco diminta untuk beristirahat.

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk anda yang sudah memberikan review, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow fanfic kurang berkualitas ini. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan contentnya yang masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Maaf karena updatenya lama.  
**

* * *

 **Mohon review lagi.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you.**


	5. occlumency ilusi dan hati yang berpindah

**THE WAY**

 **Harry Potter dan seluruh seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Namun fanfiction ini adalah buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism.**

 **Warning : modif canon, femHarry, typho bertebaran, dikhawatirkan penulisan ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah ejaan yang disempurnakan, ada kemungkinan beberapa tokoh mengalami OOC incidental maupun permanen, diusahakan tidak memunculkan OC, dimungkinkan ada beberapa hal yang kurang pas dikarenakan pengetahuan saya mengenai Harry Potter yang masih sangat minim, cerita kurang menarik dan membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Draco tidak serta merta menuruti perintah dari Dark Lord. Alih-alih menuju ke kamarnya, pemuda itu malah menuju ke perpustakaan keluarganya. Hatinya sedang bergolak tidak nyaman saat ini. Sedikit khawatir dengan gerombolan Potter yang sudah menolong nyawanya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan seakan membombardir pikirannya.

'Apakah Potter sudah membaca surat ancamanku? Apakah Dobby berhasil meyakinkan mereka tentang keseriusan ancaman itu? Apakah …' Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Memejamkan mata sesaat dan berdoa dalam hati agar semua pikiran buruknya tidak menjadi nyata. Ia sampai saat ini masih tidak menyukai gadis keturunan terakhir Potter dan geng konyolnya itu, tapi bagaimanapun ia peduli dengan keselamatannya, mengingat bahwa tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa ia harapkan untuk mengalahkan Dark Lord selain gadis itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa pulang dengan tangan kosong. Karena ia tahu bahwa Dark Lord tidak suka dengan hal tersebut.

Keberuntungan besar saat ia yakin Dark Lord sama sekali tidak melakukan Legilimens, mungkin pria tua itu sudah terlalu percaya pada loyalitas keluarganya hingga merasa tidak perlu untuk melakukan itu kepadanya, apalagi dengan oleh-oleh tentang tempat Harry Potter dan pengikutnya berada. Sungguh suatu hadiah besar bagi seorang Dark Lord.

Draco tersenyum pahit, tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka semua terlambat mengevakuasi diri. Sekali lagi pemuda itu menggeleng, dan sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang keberuntungan besar yang selalu menyertai si gadis berkaca mata.

'Bukankah waktu masih bayi saja ia bisa membalikkan serangan Dark Lord? Sekarang pasti juga bisa. Potter pasti selamat,' batinnya, lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju rak buku dengan deretan buku paling tua yang sangat jarang disentuh oleh kedua orang tuanya maupun dirinya sendiri.

Draco mencoba melupakan semua kekhawatirannya dan memfokuskan diri untuk tujuan awalnya berada di perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy.

Mata beriris kelabu itu menyusuri deretan buku tua di sana. Berharap kebenaran dari saran yang Severus berikan kepadanya.

Kini, berkat pencerahan dari Severus, ambisi Draco untuk menjadi lebih kuat menjadi semakin besar. Ini bukan hanya mengenai Occlumency dan cara untuk mengunci serta membuat ilusi pada orang yang akan melegilimens pikirannya, namun ia ingin kekuatan dari segala sektor untuk mendukung dirinya suatu saat nanti, berjaga pada kemungkinan terburuk akan berkonfrontasi langsung dengan Dark Lord, cepat atau lambat.

Malfoy dan Black bukanlah keluarga biasa. Dua-duanya adalah darah murni yang selalu menjaga tradisi dan mempunyai berbagai misteri yang tersimpan dengan rapat untuk menjadi ciri khas masing-masing. Draco merasa ingin lebih mengeksplorasi. Pengetahuan yang ia miliki sekarang yang ia rasa tak memadai membuatnya semakin haus akan ilmu baru.

Draco tak ingin menjadi pecundang lagi. Secara fisik ia memang masih akan bergabung sebagai pelahap maut untuk waktu yang ia sendiri tidak mampu memprediksi, tapi secara paham pemikiran, ia mulai berjalan menyeberang. Sebab mendeklarasikan perubahan pahamnya langsung kepada Dark Lord sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan, dan dia tidak bodoh untuk melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu.

Sebuah buku bersampul biru tua dengan halaman yang cukup berisi berhasil menarik atensi Draco. Mantera accio dirapalkannya dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik membawa buku itu di genggaman tangan berkulit pucatnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari rak tempat buku itu tadinya berada. Penasarannya membuat adrenalin memenuhi dirinya.

'Occlumency Ilusi', bacanya dalam batin. Tangannya bergerak membuka sampul rapuh berbahan kulit dengan kilat keingintahuan yang lebih besar.

'Buku ini hanya bisa dibaca oleh keturunan Malfoy,' tulisan besar pada buku yang jika Draco boleh membuat analisis, kemungkinan ditulis oleh seorang dari beberapa generasi sebelum kakeknya lahir.

'Hei, ada buku begitu berkualitas seperti ini, kenapa tidak sejak dulu aku membaca dan mempelajarinya,' kembali sekelumit pemikiran Draco bersuara di otaknya.

"Draco, apakah kau di sana?" sebuah suara halus yang sangat familiar memanggil dengan begitu lembut. Draco tahu siapa itu. Mother, ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi dan hormati, Narcissa Malfoy, yang kini telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan, diikuti oleh sesosok peri rumah yang membawa senampan penuh makanan dan minuman dengan aroma menggiurkan.

Sebagai remaja normal yang mudah lapar dan berada dalam masa pertumbuhan, tentu saja Draco sangat tak mungkin mengacuhkan aroma selezat itu. Ia kini sementara menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan mengalihkan atensinya kepada Mothernya dan peri rumah itu.

"Aku di sini, Mother," ucap Draco kalem. Tidak terlalu nyaring, tapi juga tidak terlalu pelan, khas bangsawan hasil didikan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Narcissa. Wajahnya yang biasanya tegang saat berada di tengah-tengah para pelahap maut akhirnya melembut. Draco sangat menyukai raut itu, sebuah raut yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang, yang sudah semakin jarang ia temukan di wajah Mothernya akhir-akhir ini.

Narcissa duduk dengan anggun di samping puteranya. Tangannya dengan lembut mencoba memeriksa luka berperban di perut sang buah hati.

"Mother tidak perlu cemas. Severus tadi sudah mengobati lukaku," ucap Draco sebelum tangan lentik Narcissa lebih dalam menyusuri balutan itu.

"Kau bertemu Severus, Dear?" tanya Narcissa, mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju iris keabuan di hadapannya.

Draco mengangguk, kemudian mengambil mangkuk berisi sup hangat, sementara peri rumah yang membawanya sudah minta diri dan menghilang entah ke mana.

"Apa lukamu masih sakit?"kembali Narcissa menginterogasi putera semata wayangnya yang tengah kembali menyendok supnya dengan begitu tenang dan nyaris tanpa suara.

"Kurasa tak lama lagi akan sembuh. Mother tahu kan, seberapa cerdas Severus dalam urusan ramuan?" dan Narcissa hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Tentang Potter, apakah tidak akan menjadi masalah jika …" Narcissa tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Draco berhenti menyendok sup dan mengalihkan atensinya secara penuh pada wajah ibunya. Membuat Narcissa buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan saat matanya tak sengaja melihat buku yang tergeletak di meja, tak jauh dari Draco.

"Kau sedang mempelajari apa, Dear?" tanyanya lembut sambil memungut buku itu dari posisinya semula.

"Mother, jangan mengalihkan topiK pembicaraan,"

Narcissa menghela nafas panjang, wanita itu menaruh kembali buku yang sempat ia pungut, kembali ke atas meja.

"Sebaiknya Mother membiarkanmu belajar dengan baik. Jangan lupa beristirahat agar lukamu lekas sembuh," Narcissa melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan Draco yang masih gagal memahami maksud ucapan wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu.

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk anda yang sudah memberikan review, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow fanfic kurang berkualitas ini. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan contentnya yang masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Maaf karena updatenya lama.  
**

* * *

 **Mohon review lagi.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you.**


End file.
